


Simple

by XAvAX (eternaleye)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Other, cargo ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleye/pseuds/XAvAX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This first appeared as post #5,133 (pg. 172) of the thread "TFF Omakes 3: The Omake trilogy" in the forum "The Mechanics of In Flight" on FanFiction.net. It was an alternate idea of an omake (see inspiration) of a concept (Body of Blades, by CrossyCross) spawned by a crossover (In Flight, FSN/Sekirei).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [REJOICE, SASAKI KOJIROU! YOUR WISH HAS FINALLY COME TRUE!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128669) by CG-3m1y4. 



> I realize this doesn't contain any IF characters, but it's a follow-on to the Incarnation of the Sword stuff. Since that was posted in here, I hope people don't mind too much.
> 
> As I was going to bed, I was utterly blindsided by an idea for Sasaki Koujirou x Monohoshizao adorableness. This is the first work I've ever actually *posted* anywhere, so feedback is appreciated.
> 
> (At the time this was first posted, I had forgotten my other post in the SE:EP thread regarding what glory means.)

Sasaki Koujirou was a simple man.

This is not to say he was unintelligent - anyone who faced him in battle would immediately deny such a claim.

Who he was could best be illustrated by why he fought. Other men fought for many things - for money, for fame, for the chance to prove themselves to none other **than** themselves.

Sasaki Koujirou, however, fought because he was in love.

As a young boy, he had pretended he was a mighty warrior - swinging about the pole his mother dried the laundry on, vanquishing imaginary enemies left and right. As he grew up, he gained more responsibilities, more duties, hemmed in from all sides until he could no longer recognize the hero he had seen in himself.

And then, one day, he found her. A sword, seemingly cast aside - left in an alley next to the inn he had inherited from his mother. Perhaps it was discarded because of its length, far too long to be wielded normally; perhaps because it was in disrepair, the _ito_ frayed where previous owners' hands had slid against the _tsuka_.

He did not care - for in that moment all he saw was the laundry pole that had been his childhood portal to a world of heroes.

And so Sasaki Koujirou fell in love with Monohoshizao.

He left the inn behind him, entrusting it to an old friend, and left to meet his destiny. Over the course of years he and Monohoshizao - or when they were alone, Hoshi-chan - grew closer together, and when he created _Tsubame Gaeshi_ he felt more joy at how she flashed in the sunlight than at the impossibility he had accomplished.

And so perhaps it was inevitable that of all those who encountered Shirou Emiya, the Incarnation of the Sword, Koujirou was the only one who knew what he was saying from the first sentence.

"You truly love each other, don't you."

Though anyone else might have thought Shirou was simply misreading his statement that he was bound to protect Caster, who had summoned him, Koujirou knew in his heart that Shirou had been speaking of him and his Hoshi-chan. From the sudden warmth in his hands, she had too.

And so, as the young not-a-boy walked towards him, Koujirou relaxed.

"May I?" Shirou asked.

And when Hoshi-chan seemed content with it, Koujirou allowed Shirou to lay his hand on the blade he loved more than his life.

As steel turned to flesh, blending the iron will and leaf-like flexibility he knew so well with a softness that no one but him had ever been able to sense, Sasaki Koujirou couldn't help but watch in awe as the only wish he'd ever had came true.

Finally, it was over. Standing before him was the woman he had always known and loved, but never before seen in his life.

"Hoshi-chan?"

"Sakkun?"

And as they embraced for the first time - for the hundredth time - for all time, he found the words he needed to say.

"Even though I may never hold you as a sword again, Hoshi-chan, I love you. I have only one thing to ask."

"What is it, Sakkun?"

"Would you allow me to hold you forever as my wife?"

Sasaki Koujirou was a simple man.

And Monohoshizao a simple woman.

They simply loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless of what it does to my man-cred, I am a hopeless romantic.


End file.
